1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a server, in particular, to a server rack system.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a conventional server rack. In a conventional rack 100, a service network switch 120 and multiple servers 110_1-110—n are disposed. The servers 110_1-110—n each have a service network port, and the service network ports are all connected to the service network switch 120. The servers 110_1-110—n are connected to an Internet 10 through the service network switch 120. In the conventional rack 100, each server manages internal power consumption and temperature thereof respectively, and the conventional management technique has a problem of poor energy-saving effectiveness. On the other hand, each server is an independent system. Each server respectively includes an AC-to-DC power supply, and multiple small fans for heat dissipation. However, large numbers of the power supplies and small fans for heat dissipation increase the manufacturing cost.